


Broken Canvas

by bronzetaraj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzetaraj/pseuds/bronzetaraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where this came from, I just love this pairing and I wanted to prove to myself that I could do a one shot. It is a short reaction to the end of the last episode, I thought for just a moment you saw a flash of something in Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Canvas

Exiting the flooded home of Derek Hale I am overcome with a confliction and frustration that I hadn’t felt since my parents died. I know that Aiden revels in the power and dominance of being an Alpha, of the ability to force others into subjugation. I can smell the corrosive lust for more blood, more pain reaping off him. He has always had a sadistic streak and I have always allowed that, encouraged that because it meant that I didn’t have to figure out how I felt about things.

Our whole lives I have felt like I was somehow wrong, broken because I didn’t have visceral reactions to things, when something happened—good, bad, horrific—I just felt numb, cold inside. Eventually, after having the time to think and consider the ramifications of the event, then I would figure out how I felt about something or how I thought I was supposed to feel about something. Aiden never had that delay, he responded instantly to everything whether it was something stupid like laughing at a joke or smiling at a girl or it was responding to the news three years ago that there had been an attack and our parents were dead. He knew how to react and so, like with most things in our lives, I followed his lead.

But tonight, as we entered the damp air, the clanging of the metal door behind us mixing with the sobs of Cora Hale and the smell of blood I feel something, I feel wrong for following my bother and Kali. Aiden is grinning, his whole body twitching with the power of forcing someone else to kill. He loves the violence and blood, I can smell the arousal rolling off him and I know that he considered grabbing the redhead before we left the Hale loft to release his hyped up energy into. Scoffing, I think to myself he hasn’t figured out yet that he will not be getting anymore form her after tonight.

For her part, Kali is just and tense and bitter as she had been when we arrived. Her hatred of Derek Hale hasn’t ebbed one bit and I know that even if the other Alpha does join us, she will never accept him as a pack member or as an equal. I don’t know how long Kali and Emmitt had been together but they loved each other, even if their version of love was twisted and cruel to the world at large. Two years ago when Deucalion had shown up in Ohio where Aiden and I were running their pack with the guidance of our elderly aunt Mary Kali and Ennis were already tighter, their blatant sexuality and the way the made violence foreplay was both shocking and liberating for us. Over the past week she has become so bent on revenge and filled with rage that I know she will eventually snap and when that happens, even Deucalion’s orders are not going to be able to lessen her wrath. As they climb in the car, both proud of the events that just happened, that they had force an Alpha to kill a teenager, I froze. Breathing in the chilled air, I feel my whole body go cold. I needed to be away from them, I needed to think and figure out what this confusion inside of me was. They both realize that I am not following them, not getting into the car and they both shoot me looks of irritation, “What the hell is the hold up Ethan?” Aiden asks.

“Um, nothing,” I hear myself say, not really directing my voice, just focusing on keeping my heartbeat even, “I need to do something before I head home, I will catch up with you.”

After a moment’s pause to study my face, he nods reluctantly, like he knows something is weird. Turning I walk in the opposite direct of the building, tucking my hands into my pockets and hunching my shoulders up by my ears I start to walk aimlessly. When Deucalion approached us two years ago he told Aiden and I that he had heard about the kids who had been forced to become Alphas, about the amazing twins who could combine and fight as one. He flattered us with long speeches about how special we were and how we were a talent that could grow into something truly special. We were 15 and both of us felt overwhelmed with the responsibility of running a pack. Honestly, I just missed my parents and I really wanted to be a kid again. Like always, I followed Aiden’s decision to join the Alpha pack, to kill the other three members of our pack. I knew that we couldn’t defeat Deucalion and I didn’t want to die but I also saw it as an opportunity to follow orders, to not have to be in charge because there were three other Alphas to make choices for me. And the truth was, it wasn’t always like tonight, we weren’t always kidnapping teachers and forcing people to murder kids. A lot of the time we were kind of normal, Deucalion was big on asking about our day at school and making sure we did our homework. Kali loved to cook and she would make dinner most nights. Ennis would spar with us and teach us battle techniques and fight moves. In a weird way it was like having a family again.

But now it was all starting to feel so wrong. I don’t know why Deucalion brought up here, Derek Hale seemed like a shit alpha and his pack was a couple of kids who didn’t listen to him. Deucalion made it clear that Scott McCall was the real target but I don’t get that either, from what I can see he is an Omega who hangs out with a bunch of humans and has no ambition to be an Alpha. Honestly the only person worth our time in this whole fucking town is Danny. He is smart and a valuable tool in research but for some reason neither Hale nor McCall have seemed to notice that he is a great resource. I think Stiles may actually know but no one ever listens to him, even though he seems to be right most of the time. Overall all of the wolves in this town are idiots and I really just want to move on. This place makes me confused and conflicted and I really just want things to go back to how they were before we moved here.

Looking up I realize tht I have wondered to the doors of the hospital. Taking in the antiseptic stench I am brought back to the other night when I dragged Danny through those doors. We had been studying, well we were supposed to be studying but that had quickly become making out when all of a sudden he couldn’t breathe. I don’t think I have ever been that scared before. Looking back, I didn’t have to think about my reaction, when I felt Danny’s chest seize up and I realized that he was fighting for air it was like my whole body flooded with adrenaline. I actually felt my heart stop and then start pounding like it wanted to climb out of my chest and into his, like my heart wanted to beat for him since his was having so much trouble. I had him out of the house and into the car before I had processed the thoughts to do so and when he threw up the mistletoe I felt like I was being electrocuted. Mistletoe, who the hell would give him that? I don’t know if McCall realized it or not but that means that someone was trying to affect me. Fear filled me, both fear for Danny’s safety if some psycho was trying to hurt him but also fear that if some psycho was trying to hurt me through him then they knew that I cared about him.

Deucalion had ordered Aiden and I to go after the human outliers of McCall’s little group. Lydia had been right up Aiden’s ally, she was the aggressor and she didn’t want to be romanced or have a relationship. I actually thought it was perfect because I didn’t think my brother was capable of charming anyone or trying to convince a girl to like him, she wanted a quick fuck and that was about the extent of his emotional range.

Danny was different though, he was sweet, he was a closet nerd but he had a quiet self confidence that I envied. He cared about people and the world and he had this inherent curiosity about everything that was such a turn on. He was also beautiful. All lean muscle, smooth bronze skin and those dimples. Danny has one of the truest, most infectious smiles that I have ever seen. I always thought that saying “a smile that lights up a room” was bullshit and hella cheesy but the first time I saw Danny smile, I got it. His smile made my heart clinch and it made me smile in return, no matter how much I didn’t want to.

As I enter his hospital room, I realize that the feeling of confusion and frustration from earlier has suddenly departed me. Danny always did that, he made the conflict and broken parts of me just fade away. With him I was balanced, like his presence took all of the bullshit over the last few years and just packed it away in a box and stored it. I didn’t feel broken or wrong; I just felt like a blank canvas that a person could someday fill. He stirs for a moment and I step forward, afraid that he is in pain even though I can smell the narcotics they are pumping in him. As I reach him, I brush my hand over his face, ready to leech the pain out of him if need be but he just opens his eyes and smiles at me and I feel the familiar clinching in my chest and the muscles in my face respond in kind, smiling back.  
“Hey you, how are you feeling?” I ask softly, afraid of frightening away the moment.

“I better now that you are here,” he smiles and I chuckle, “You are so cheesy,” to which he chuckles as well and then winces.

“Hey don’t do that,” I warn, not wanting him to hurt himself more.

“I’m fine but you could always kiss it and make it better,” he suggests all wide eyes and faux innocence. I press my lips to his and run my thumb over his cheek. Pulling back, I whisper, “I am so glad you are okay.”

Lifting his hand slowly he cups my face, “Thanks to you.”

“No, Ms. McCall saved you, she was amazing.” I will forever be grateful to Melissa McCall for helping Danny.

“Yeah, but you got me here so she could do what she did, so you saved me too,” Danny’s eyes are filled with a devotion that scared me a bit.

“No,” I correct him, “You are going to save me.” I don’t know why I said it, but in that moment, I knew that it was true.  He shifts in the bed, making a bit more room and I take the hint and climb into it. Hospital beds were totally not designed to hold two people, but as I laid there, my chest pressed against his side, careful to not jostle the incisions that had saved his life, I am scared of the days and weeks to come but I truly believe that this beautiful boy will save me from whatever is coming.  


End file.
